


Can't You Just Picture Us Together?

by tobiosbae



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Wu take pictures in a photobooth.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://spocketlaine.tumblr.com/post/91179186873/imagine-your-otp-though-who-screams-louder-on-a">Based on this Tumblr post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You Just Picture Us Together?

Mako and Wu are casually strolling through the mall when Wu spots a photobooth. Wu tugs Mako with him as he runs toward the colorful looking photobooth. 

"Mako! We _have_ to take some pictures," Wu excitedly states. He waves his arms around and points at the photobooth. "It's essential for our relationship," he adds when Mako just stares at him with a raise brow.

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose and gestures to the photo booth. "How is taking pictures in a photobooth essential for our relationship, Wu?"

Wu flails his arms around and tugs Mako inside the photobooth. "Because," he says,"we need photos to carry around in our wallets so we can whip'em out when people ask us if we're in a relationship!"

Mako mulls over Wu's words but sighs in acceptance. "Fair point." He pauses for a moment but then adds,"I guess."

Wu whoops in happiness a gives Mako's right cheek a chaste kiss. "Love ya. Now, let's get started."

Mako's cheeks turn a light pink color when Wu kisses his cheek. He turns to Wu and places a chaste kiss on Wu's left temple. "Love you too."

Wu smiles brightly at Mako and then inserts some money into the machine. "Okay, do you want: Angel and Demon, Cuties, Lovebugs, or - well, the rest of these stink so our only options are those three."

Mako looks over the three choices. He chooses the Angel and Demon one. "This one," he says to Wu. 

Wu cradles his chin in his right hand and thinks it over. He claps his hands and says,"Bold choice, Mako." He winks at Mako and clicks the Angel and Demon theme. 

The first picture is a normal one; they just smile.

The second one: they both make funny faces.

The third one: Wu surprises Mako with a kiss on the cheek.

The fourth one: Mako just looks at Wu with a slacked jaw and wide eyes. Wu makes peace fingers accompanied with a wink at the camera.

The fifth one: Mako grabs Wu and cradles his boyfriend's face in his hands. They stare lovingly at each other.

The sixth and last one: they have a passionate kiss. 

Both Mako and Wu leave the photo booth giddy and all smile-y. They both get their own sets of the pictures they took. 

"My favorite picture is the second one. Your face is hilarious, Mako." Wu nudges Mako with an elbow and flashes him a smile.

"Well, my favorite picture is the fifth one," Mako states matter-of-factly.

They walk away from the photo booth hand-in-hand and with goofy smiles on their faces.

Epilogue:

Whenever someone asks Mako if he is in a relationship he always whips out the strip of photos he and Wu took. He never fails to state his favorite one out of all of them.

When Wu found out that Mako actually shows off the pictures they took--well, let's just say that Mako now gains a light blush whenever someone mentions that one time he came into work with hickies scattered over his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom need more Wuko!


End file.
